


The Great Florist, Wade Wilson

by thunder_lizards



Series: The Florist Series [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday present for my bro, Damnit, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool is a giant sap, Deadpool trying to woo Spidey, Florist!Deadpool, Florist!Wade, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just can’t NOT write angst into it, M/M, Peter doesn’t have a clue what is going on, So many flowers, Spider-Man - Freeform, based on a convo about flowers, but damn, but failing ‘cause Spidey has no clue, it’s sorta funny at times, mandatory Deadpool angst, sorta - Freeform, this was supposed to be short and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_lizards/pseuds/thunder_lizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool has found the apartment belonging to Spiderman. Or Peter Parker, if the name on the door is anything to go by.<br/>Now some people might use this information of said secret identity wrongly. Normally Wade would have been one of them. But this is different. This is Spider-Parker, I-mean, Peter-man, I-mean, fuck.<br/>Now Deadpool just have to figure out exactly what he is gonna do with this information.<br/>Which is quite simple really.<br/>He's going to leave Spidey flowers and win his heart this way</p><p>/or the one, where Deadpool spams Spiderman with flowers, and Spiderman has no idea what's going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Florist, Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my bro through thick and thin! I hope that you will love this and that it has been worth the wait!  
> I really couldn't ask for a better bro than you, man.
> 
> /UPDATE/: I really didn't mean for it to be this long, but BOOM! Suddenly something that should have been 5k because 10k
> 
> [White box], {Yellow box}, (Wade’s own inner voice)

Deadpool has found the apartment belonging to Spiderman. Or Peter Parker, if the name on the door is anything to go by.

How he found said apartment is totally not his fault, by the way. He just happened to be around that part of town then the web shooter swung to the building and crawled through the window. Really it is the hero’s own fault that he isn’t more secretive and tactic and stuff about how he hides his secret identity. Actually it took some time for the merc with a mouth to put two and two together.

First Deadpool checks the address to see who lives in the building. When no “Spider ‘Something Middle Name’ Man” lives in the building he gets quite frustrated. When he figures that Spiderman must be living with someone and the apartment is probably in their name.

So Deadpool checks again and finds the apartment that matches the one that he saw Spiderman crawl through, and finds that, ah yes, Spiderman lives with his friend Peter Parker.

(Huh, isn’t that the guy that takes photos of Spidey?)

[*facepalmes* Maybe Spider = Peter and Man = Parker?]

(Ohhhhhhhh)

{You don’t have a body, how can you facepalm?}

And this is how Deadpool realizes that under the mask of Spiderman hides the secret identity and photographer, Peter Parker.

Now some people might use this information of said secret identity wrongly. Normally Wade would have been one of them. But this is different. This is Spider-Parker, I-mean, Peter-man, I-mean, fuck.

[Well articulated]

{Well, it is sorta confusing don’t you think?}

[It’s also a reference to Holy Musical B@man by Star Kid]

{Uh, we saw that!}

[So did the writer]

Well, now Deadpool just have to figure out exactly what he is gonna do with this information. A whole three weeks go by, spend eating tacos and chimichacas and speculating what the next move should be. All this is done in Spiderman boxers, a Captain America T-shirt – that really could go for a wash – and of course the mask. Deadpool does not leave his apartment during this time.

By the fourth week Deadpool has thought up a brilliant plan.

He’s going to leave Spiderma-I-mean- Petey flowers!

He wants to start out simple. Something that doesn’t scream “I have a strong craving for your booty” and more like “I have a casual-and-totally-platonic craving for your booty”. Subtle, but to the point, right?

So Deadpool waits for Spiderman to leave the scene, to go on patrol or something like that, and enters the room.

For a superhero, this apartment is quite small. Not really what Deadpool was expecting. But at the same time. Yes. Yes it was.

The apartment is small, yes, but it is very homely. There are pictures EVERYWHERE in the living room. Some might think that you would leave the job at work, but then again, Peter Parker has two jobs. One as a brilliant – if the photos scattered across the room is anything to go by – photographer, and one as an arachnid themed superhero.

There’s not much furniture in the apartment, but just enough to make it comfortable and nice. Then Wade quickly peeks into the kitchen it’s sparse, but again, nice. Also here, there are pictures here too. Wade really tries not to look at them, but he can’t help it.

In most of them there’s pictured an elderly couple and a young man. All of them are smiling at the camera. In others it’s just the couple or the woman alone. In others it’s of a young blond girl and a brownish-red haired guy and the same young man again.

{Hot damn}

[Which one?]

{Does it matter? They are all attractive peeps}

[Yeah, but one of them is Spidey]

{Oh, yeah. Which one?}

Deadpool has no idea. It could be all of them really, well, except for maybe the women. He is sure that he would have noticed if Spidey was caring a set of boobs. But then again, Wade has always been an ass-guy.

[Focus! This is not why we are here!]

Oh yeah, right! Back to the plan.

Wade looks around the living room for a perfect place to put his first gift. The coffee table seems the best option, and Wade gently places the single tulip there.

{Only one tulip? I thought we wanted to woo the guy?}

(Yeah, but it takes time. Gotta build this up, you know?)

Without knocking anything over on his way out, Wade exist the scene of the crime. Though this isn’t really crime is it?

[Breaking into someone’s home? Nah, totally not a crime]

{Uh, uh! That’s sarcasm!}

Outside the apartment Deadpool finds himself at loss. What now? Does he just leave? Does he wait around to see Spidey’s reaction? Should he have placed small cameras all over the place? Okay, that last one would maybe have been a crime, but think of the options! He might catch a glimpse of the Spider-booty naked! Or without his mask! That last one would really be clearing up a lot of troubles in Deadpool’s head. It’s sorta hard to imagine making out with someone {or more *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*} when you don’t have a clear picture of their face.

No, Deadpool is not gonna think more about that. No, better to hide around instead. That way he can both see Spidey’s reaction AND his face, hopefully. AND he might not be caught! AND he might not accidentally ruin Spidey’s secret identity.

So Deadpool waits. He almost falls asleep, waiting for the web-shooter to return home, but he only really naps.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Spiderman is taking down some robbers that a currently trying to rob a bank. Trying, being the keyword here. They are absolutely failing. After a half hour of hailing all their asses back to the scene and webbing them up for the police, Spiderman can carry on patrolling the streets of New York.

He’s a little bemused by the fact that he hasn’t seen Deadpool running around for the last 4 weeks. Normally the merc will find him twice a week and force him to hang out, and at least once a week he’ll beg for them to try and team up. So far they have only teamed up once, and that doesn’t really count because Deadpool was about to shoot /SHOOT/ the guy they were trying to stop and Spiderman had to web Deadpool up and then hand the guy in alone afterwards. And then lecture Deadpool on how “HE COULDN’T JUST KILL PEOPLE LIKE THAT, NOT ON MY WATCH, PALL”.

The mercenary is annoying. He ... he just is. He keeps making weird reference – which Peter gets most of the time – and he keeps bringing Mexican food – which Spiderman eats with him, after checking with his Spidey-sense that it is not poisoned – and all in all he is very loudmouthed. But ... he’s company, which isn’t something Peter has had in a long time.

Not that he is mistaking Deadpool for a friend. Certainly not a friend of Spiderman, and in no way a friend of Peter Parker. Though Peter could really do with some friends. He has been sorta lonely since the whole thing with Harry and then what happened with Gwen. Right now Peter Parker is just focusing on being Peter Parker/Spiderman/student/photographer. Which is enough, really. No need for more in his life right now.

All of this in Peter’s head when he swings himself towards his apartment building and crawls through his window. Being back home feels so good and Peter just sorta collapses on the sofa for a moment while taking of his mask.

His hair is a mess and he should probably take a shower before he goes to bed. He cards a hand through the mess of curls –

{uh, Andrew Garfield-version, we like}

[Shut up, it isn’t our point of view]

\- and heaves a sign. Maybe tomorrow. He is not feeling like taking another lukewarm bath right now, which the what it’s gonna be. Maybe he’ll just ... lay here for a while.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Wade is in awe. Spidey is so ...

[Hot?]

{Burning hot?! So hot that you burn yourself just by being close to him?}

... gorgeous. Simply gorgeous.

[Romantic]

(And hot)

{YEAH! UP TOP!}

[That’s physical impossible and you know it]

Deadpool now recognise that Spidey – or Petey – is the young guy who was in the photo with the elderly couple. He should have figured that one out. But seeing his face for the first time in person is so much more overwhelming than he thought it would be.

Something inside Wade’s chest swells and he desperately tries to clam it down, because, no, that can’t happen. He will not allow that to happen. Not on his watch.

But damnit, Petey hasn’t noticed the flower yet. He just collapsed when he got to the sofa and he’s not getting up. For the briefest of moments Wade considers throwing something at the window. But he then rethinks the situation. He’s on the rooftop of the building across from Petey’s apartment. Though Wade is a great thrower he might just crash the window, and that’s not really part of his plan. No, he’ll just wait for Petey to get up.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Peter wakes an hour later, still in his suit and quite hot and gross. He mentally facepalms himself and gets up. On his way to bathroom he sticks his head into the kitchen, for a moment contemplating the thought of making dinner. That’s then he sees the bag of groceries and the note attached to it:

_Dear Peter_

_Hope you’re not overworking yourself with all that studying. I figured since you barely seem to be having any time to yourself lately, that I would take care of shopping for you. Since you weren't home, then I got here, I figured I would just leave it here._

_Don’t overwork yourself, young man_

_Love,_

_Aunt May_

Peter smiles to himself. He really shouldn’t let her do stuff like this, but he really do appreciate it. He hasn’t had the time or the energy to go grocery shopping in weeks, and has mainly been living on hot dogs and fast food. Which is nice sometimes – when it’s, like, twice a week and is in the form of tacos or other Mexican food, brought to him by a certain red-clad mercenary – but living on it for weeks is no good.

Peter puts the groceries away and heads towards the bedroom. That’s when he notices the flower. A single tulip, lying on his coffee table.  Intrigued he picks it up. It’s a very young flower which leaves haven’t quite unfolded yet. It’s a dark shade of purple. Smiling he goes back into the kitchen to put it in water. Aunt May must have left it here with groceries. ‘How nice of her,’ he thinks, going back into the living room and putting it back on the coffee table.

Only now does he notice the little slice of paper lying on the coffee table, right next to were the flower had lain.

      _For Baby Boy_ , it reads.

“Baby Boy?” Peter says out loud. The nickname sounds familiar. It’s noting Aunt May has ever called him, so why would she do it now?

‘Weird,’ Peter thinks, but shrugs it off. Heading towards his bedroom again Peter tries to shake off the feeling that he knows that nickname from somewhere.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Deadpool is seeing stars. It worked! He saw the flower and he smiled!

Not only is Peter Parker one gorgeous human being but he is also now on his way of being successfully wooed by Wade Winston Wilson.

{Ah, yeah, we are on fire tonight}

[Don’t you think he acted a little too not-upset by the fact that we have entered his house and left a flower?]

(Nah, we’re smooth as fµ©£)

{I second that}

[*facepalmes*]

 

*~later~*

Peter wakes up to the smell of flowers.

Now, Peter is no expert in flowers, but that smells like roses. Why would his apartment smell like roses? Does smells drift through walls like sounds does and his neighbour has just decided to by themselves some roses this morning? That seems quite unlikely, since he knows for a fact that his next-door-neighbour is a sour old man who seems to have a grudge with everyone.

So Peter gets out of bed and walks into his living room.

Which is filled with roses. Okay “filled” is maybe an exaggeration but you’re getting the picture. There are at least 5 vases of roses in here, that defiantly where not there, when he went to bed yesterday –which was just early today, being past midnight and all – and what the hell are they doing here now?

Peter, wearing his pyjamas-pants {damnit, not just boxers?} [Not our point of view], walks towards the closest vase and picks it up. Around the neck of the vase is a note, much like the note that was with the tulip yesterday.

 _For Baby Boy_ , it reads.

Again with the Baby Boy? Who is it that calls him that? He can’t remember and quite frankly it’s starting to bug him, because he’s got it right on the tip of his tongue.

‘Maybe what should bug you is the fact that someone has been in here and has left these for you?’ a voice in Peter’s head reminds him.

Frowning he studies the vases closer. A then groans.

On the vase is painted the symbol that one crazy mercenary with a mouth prides himself as his mark.

Deadpool. Deadpool calls him Baby Boy. And Deadpool leaves vases filled with roses and stamped with his own logo in Peter’s apartment. Mystery Solved.

But wait. Why is Deadpool leaving flowers in his apartment? And how does he know where Peter lives? What the hell? Does that mean that he knows that Spiderman is Peter Parker? Oh shit.

‘Maybe he’s leaving town, and didn’t wanna say goodbye up front and personal?’ Peter thinks. Well that might explain it. That makes sense in a sort of Deadpool-ish way. But why wouldn’t he just come say it to Spiderman? And why would he leave flowers? And how does he know his address?

Confused Peter leaves the flowers and goes to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. It’s way too early to be thinking in Deadpool-ish sort of ways or of Deadpool in general. Maybe he should just try and find the guy today when his out patrolling. Yeah, that seems like a great idea. Coffee really is his savoir in these early hours. This reminds him to check his watch.

CRAP! It’s not early hours anymore! It’s almost 10 am! He needs to be in his first class an hour ago! Now he’s going to be late. Coffee and flower-leaving-mercenaries be damned, he’s gotta get to class and soon!

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Wade fell asleep. Fortunately it is in his own apartment, and not in Petey’s or on that roof top. He might be tough, but sleeping on a rooftop isn’t something he would willingly do. Not even for Petey.

[Liar. You would totally do it if it meant seeing that perky ass in boxers and with morning hair]

{And morning-something-else *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*}

Okay that might be true, and he might have missed out, but he has some decency.

[No, we don’t]

Okay, but his bed was comfier. And he doesn’t think he could have lasted the sight of hot-morning-only-boxer-wearing-Petey right at this moment. You gotta build up for things like that.

{Admit it; you would have wet your pants if you’ve seen it}

(Yep. Yep, we would)

So instead of being there himself to watch the glorious sight of hot-morning-only-boxer-wearing-Petey, Wade left him some more flowers. Admittedlyit is quite the step up from a single flower to 5 vases of roses, but Wade just couldn’t help himself. After the smile on Petey’s face after just one flower, Wade wants to put as many smiles on that face as possible.

The thing in Wade’s chest swells again.

(No, stop that). Wade clutches his chest, making all kinds of frowny faces at himself. This had got to stop, really.

[Says the guy that is planning to leave more flowers in a certain spider’s web?]

“That’s different,” Wade huffs. Completely different, yes. Wade Wilson woos, he doesn’t get crushes or the likes of it. Which this is not. This is not a crush.

[Of course not. That would inquire that our feelings might be returned. Which they won’t]

{We’re pretty sure that Spidey isn’t gay. Or queer in any way}

[Even if he was, he wouldn’t want someone like us. We’re totally not his type]

{Yeah we’re a delicate taste. Delicate meaning GROSS}

And now all the swelling, fluttering feelings is totally gone for sure. In its place is there’s just self loathing and self hatred. So Deadpool spends the day inside of his apartment in a corner.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Spiderman is on patrol. He’s also secretly looking for Deadpool but the merc hasn’t showed. Maybe he really did leave town, like Peter thought.

That doesn’t mean of course that Spiderman isn’t gonna look for him. Though maybe he should focus on beating up some badies. Yep, that is totally what he should be doing. Especially when a fight starts a couple of streets away.

So Spiderman swings toward the scene, forgetting for moment about the flowers in his apartment.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Peter isn’t home. Wade is pretty sure about that, since he just saw Spiderman webbing his way the in the other direction.

Time to hurry before he comes back. Before leaving his own apartment Wade checks that he’s got all the flowers that he wants to give Spidey this time. There’s a bunch of those pink ones, some blue ones and a couple of the white/yellow ones.

{Oh, we know the name of those! It’s ... it’s ... Marguerites, right?}

And Wade also got some more roses, but these aren’t the same colour as the ones he left this morning. These are yellow. A soft and shy-ish yellow and Wade quite likes them.

Bunching them all up in his arms, Wade heads out through his – more or less broken – window and starts the climb over rooftops to get to Spidey’s apartment.

While crawling through the window Wade checks over his shoulder repeatedly to make sure that Spidey shouldn’t happen to be swinging home right at this moment.

Which is why he doesn’t notice before he’s in the apartment, that the roses he left his morning, have neatly been placed on some of the available surfaces in Petey’s apartment. When Wade had dropped them off this morning, he had just placed them on floor, except for one that he placed on the coffee table next to the flower he left yesterday.

He’s quite surprised really. He had expected Peter to throw them out the moment he noticed they were from Deadpool. But he didn’t

The thing in Wade’s chest is back and is making aware of itself again.

Wade stubbornly tries to clam it down. This, of course, doesn’t work so he just ignores it.

This time, like the last time, Wade places the flowers on the floor again, but away from the window, so Spidey won’t step on them then he gets back. That would be kind of unfortunate.

Wade leaves again as fast as he can, trying – and failing – not to look back that the apartment one more time, before he leaves.

God, he hopes that this wooing thing is working.

 

*~Later~*

 

There are more flowers in Peter’s apartment. And this time they are not all the same sort. There are a whole lot of different flowers, which Peter has no names for. Well, except for the marguerites and the yellow roses.

He just came back from patrolling – in which he took down the fight, stopped a robbing, handle a mugger and stop a car chase – and came home to _this_. What is going on?

Okay, so the theory of Deadpool leaving town might be wearing thin. It doesn’t seem like the merc would have swung by – again – if he was leaving, to leave more flowers for Spiderman, instead of just find him. Maybe he has different motives.

Peter walks over to one of the vases. These vases – like the last pack of roses – all have the Deadpool symbol on them and has a note around their necks.

      _For Baby Boy_ , one of them reads.

Another says _For Spidey_ , another _To Petey_.

All of this is kinda alarming. So apparently Deadpool does know his secret identity. Well, fuck. Does Peter trust the merc enough to have him knowing his secret identity? Well it doesn’t seem like something he can do anything about before he finds Deadpool.

And really more flowers? What is the merc’s business? These flowers are starting to take up space in his living room, that he really doesn’t have much of as it is.

But at the same time ... it’s kind of flattering. Deadpool has always flirted with Spiderman, but to see _this_ , all the flowers and the small notes ... it kind warms something in Peter. He can’t remember the last time someone has given him flowers, if ever. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t think he’s ever received flowers from anyone, a side for then Uncle Ben and Aunt May gave him a single rose then he was in a middle school play. But this – this is different.

‘I got to find Deadpool and figure out what this is about’ Peter thinks, as a small fluttering feeling starts in his chest.

 

*~ a week and a half later~*

 

Spiderman doesn’t find Deadpool.

It’s like the merc has evaporated from the streets of New York. The only sign that indicates that he is still in town is the flowers that keep showing up in Peter’s apartment. Apparently the mercenary has had a carrier change and has turned the killing out with flower delivering.

Spiderman has no idea where the mercenary is, and according to the other avengers that he has run into, neither have they. No one knows where the Merc with a mouth is.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Wade is flower shopping. At the moment he is browsing the flower shop that he has been going to everyday for the last one and a half week now. The employees has all come into acquaintance with the ‘guy-in-a-big-red-hoodie-that-covers-his-face-and-don’t-talk-much-but-keeps-buying-flowers’. They have all heard him muttering to himself about “would he like that one?”, “maybe this one will signal bedroom-eyes?” So far it has been quite exciting when the big guy comes in and starts browsing.

One of the assistants tried to ask him if he wanted help picking the flowers, which made the guy light up like a Christmas lights and he then started asking for the different meanings of certain flowers. All in all, quite the adventure for the little flower shop, in which everyone is starting to root for this mystery guy and the guy he keeps buying flowers.

Wade is still not sure if his getting his message across to the web-shooter. During a smaller panic attack he had between the flower-deliverings he realized that he hadn’t specified that the flowers are from him. Petey could be thinking that all the pretty flowers Wade has been giving him, was in reality just flowers from other people that Deadpool is delivering to him. So instead of just putting _For Baby Boy_ or _To Petey_ on the notes, Wade now signs them all, so they now say;

      _T_ _o Baby Boy,_

_with love,_

_Deadpool_

or;

      _For Petey-pie,_

_Wade_

All in all, Wade is being quite the romantic. Also he decides that since he knows the arachnid secret identity it’s only fair that Peter now knows Wade’s too.

[Because it is such a great secret]

{Uh, more sarcasm!}

Wade has been leaving flowers at Peter’s apartment once or twice a day. The last time he was there it was starting to be a little hard to find space for all the flowers. But that won’t stop him! There’s always the kitchen and the rest of the house – which Wade has had the decency not to explore – where he can leave the flowers. This isn’t the end!

Right at this moment Wade is trying to decide between peonies or coriander. So far he hasn’t tried to mix them because he simply doesn’t know anything about colours and size and stuff like that. Safer to stay with one sort per vase. Which reminds him that he has to buy more vases soon.

All these are the thoughts that are running through the mercenary’s mind then the doorbell to the shop rings, indicating that someone has entered the shop.

Normally this wouldn’t bother Wade. There are often other customers in the shop then he’s here and they never bother him. But what makes Wade look up is the voice that carries through the shop somewhere from counter.

“Excuse me. Hi, could you tell me who bought these flowers?”

That voice. It sounds a lot different when it isn’t coming out through a mask, but Wade would recognise it anywhere. Spiderman. Or Peter Parker.

{HOLY CRAP HE’S HERE! UH TIME FOR THE BIG LOVE-SHOW-DOWN!}

[Hold your horses this could still go a lot of ways.]

Without looking up Wade puts down the flowers and starts backing towards the door of the shop. He’s not ready for this. He can’t do this. Not now. Not EVER.

He turns around ready to leave through the door when a voice calls out.

“Sir, you’re forgetting your bouquet!” calls one of the assistants at the counter.

This isn’t happening. All eyes are on him. He can feel it. Oh gosh, Petey is probably looking right at his back. What does he do? How are you gonna get yourself out of this one, Wade Wilson?

He runs.

Simple as that. Problem solved. He’ll come back for the bouquet later and then never return to this shop. Somehow Peter traced the flowers back to this shop and is getting closer to figuring out where Wade is.

Shit, he’s not ready to deal with this.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Peter is not sure what just happened. He has finally figured out which shop all the flowers are coming from – quite simple really, some of them have labels on them.

He figured that maybe the shop would have some information on Deadpool- oh no wait. He has a name now. Wade. He already knew that actually. Sometimes the Avengers use it when Deadpool has done something particularly annoying. Logan actually only refer to him that way. So really it isn’t much of a surprise to Peter. But the fact that Deadpool has “allowed” for him to know his secret identity is kind of-

Kind of what? Heart-warming? Nope, nope, Peter can’t think of it like that. That would be indicating some kind of romantic notion between the two, and there really isn’t.

But now standing in the shop, about to question the cashier for answers, this happens. A man wearing and red and black hoodie is standing frozen in the door. He was about to leave, when the cashier next to the one Peter was addressing calls out:

“Sir, you’re forgetting your bouquet!”

The man stands there for a moment, like he’s contemplating his options. Then he runs out of the door. Peter and the cashiers just stand there wondering. Then Peter digs out his inner gentleman and reaches out for the bouquet.

“I can run after him, if you want?” Yes, very gentleman-ish. Doing your city a service without even wearing spandex.

The cashier shakes herself and sends Peter an apologetically smile.

“It’s okay, he’ll probably be back later or tomorrow,” she says smiling, putting the bouquet back in the room behind the counter.

“He’s quite the regular in here,” Peter’s cashier tells him in a secretive voice, like she’s letting him in on a great secret.

“Who?” another assistant says, as he walks into the room together with the other cashier.

“Lover-boy!” Peter’s cashier coos.

“Oh, him! Yeah he’s in here, practically every day, always picking out new flowers.”

“Do you know his name?” Peter asks, out of curiosity but also because he’s pretty sure this is Wade.

The cashiers all look at each other, shaking their heads. “’fraid not. He pays cash and doesn’t ask for them to be delivered,” the guy says, smiling apologetically at Peter.

“Do you know something about him?” Peter’s cashier asks excitedly, like she about to get all the hot gossip.

“Not enough,” Peter murmurs, which resolves in weird looks from all the assistants, but Peter pays them no mind. He thanks them and leaves again.

Walking home he thinks the facts through.

Deadpool has been leaving him flowers every day for a week and a half now. The notes never say anything except for “to Peter/Petey/Spidey/Spider/Baby Baby”, recently accompanied with something along the lines of “love Wade/Deadpool”.

Now this guy has been in this shop every day for some time now, to be noticed by the employees. He doesn’t leave a name and they employees know nothing about him. But now suddenly the guys freaks and runs from the shop? Is it just random that Peter happened to be there then that happened? Or is his gut right, and this guy was probably Deadpool? But then why would he run? Deadpool doesn’t know Peter. He knows his name and this address – because that isn’t creepy enough – but he doesn’t know his face, so he wouldn’t be able to recognise him. He doesn’t know Peter.

In conclusion, this was just a coincident and the guy’s weird behaviour has nothing to do with Peter.

{Wow, for a nerd he really is dumb}

[Not our point of view]

{Oh, right}

Tired and with a headache Peter returns to his apartment. Which is still filled with flowers. Like hundreds of them. And he has no idea what to do with them. He had contemplated throwing some of them out, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

‘It’s for evidence,’ is his brilliant reasoning. Truth be told, it’s because just the thought of it makes something in his chest ache. But that’s stupid and not very masculine. There’s no way that Peter is evolving a small crush on the merc. Just friendly feelings, that’s all. No romantic notion here. Just straight up straightness, that is what Peter is. Yes, perfect explanation of not throwing them out and possible weird feelings in chest.

Then he enters the apartment he’s – as always – being attacked by the smell of the many different flowers. He can’t even name half of them. They are all stacked up in the living room and he’s contemplating putting some in the bathroom or the kitchen, just to free up some space.

Peter has just sat down on couch, then the doorbell to his apartment rings.

“ _Peter, sweetheart. It’s me,_ ”

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter answers before he buzzes her in. He doesn’t remember her talking about coming over then they talked on the phone. Well, it’s not like he’s upset about it. It’s been a while any way.

The door opens and a huffing Aunt May enters caring grocery bags.

“Aunt May, you didn’t have to!” Peter exclaims and hurries to take the bags from her.

“Shush you. This is just because I know how hard you’re working at the moment. So I thought that I could at least do this much for you!” she says smiling at her nephew.

“Thank you, but really, its fine. I’m not that busy.” Lies. Fighting crime and being a top student along with also being a photographer is kind of demanding, but she doesn’t need to know that.

“What is that smell? I don’t believe your room or apartment has smelt so little like sweat and other teenage fluids.” Aunt May enters the living room and seems to be quite shocked by the sight.

“Um, I, um,” Peter fumbles. ”I can explain. I think”

“Peter what is all this?” Aunt May turns to look at him, shock written all over her face.

“Um, well, you see”

“Wait. Hold up. Is this from a girl? Is there a girl that I haven’t heard about?”

“Um, no, it’s ...,” a blush is starting to spread on Peter’s face. Okay, how does he get himself out of this. ‘Of yes, Aunt May, this is from my friend/not friend/guy-I-might-have-a-crush-on-but-in a-very-platonic-way-of-course, but now I can’t find him’. Yes great idea.

“Wait, it’s not a girl? Oh,” suddenly Aunt May’s face light up and a smug smile creeps onto her face. “Are they from a _guy_?”

The blush intensifies and he’s face way too hot and red. Which of course only resolves in May’s smile getting wider and turn into a full on grin.

“Peter! Why have you never told me! Who is he?”

“Um, just some guy.” Some guys, yeah right. She’s not gonna buy that. “Just a guy I work with.” Not completely a lie, not completely true.

“Well, who is he? Who is the guy that’s seems very keen on getting your attention? What’s his name?”

“Um, Wade.”

May’s smile lights up and she hugs her nephew.

“Oh, Pete. Tell me about him. Is he nice to you?”

Nice? Wade? Ha, that’s ... well. Wade has never been outright rude. Not towards Peter that is. But he’s not exactly the type of person that has a filter on what comes out of his mouth. But nice?

“Yeah, he’s – he’s very nice, Aunt May. We, um, sometimes hang out, after work, and eat dinner together.” On the quiet night during patrol it’s always quite nice to have the merc showing up with Mexican food.

“Good. I was getting a little worried that you were starting to shut yourself down. After everything that happened ...,” she trails off her smile falling from her face.

Peter feels a familiar tug at his heart that still hurts sometimes. But when there’s that confusing but sort of warm feeling again, that swells in his chest. The feeling that seems to flutter or swell when he thinks of the merc.

“I know, Aunt May. But things are different now. And really I’m okay, don’t worry about me.”

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Wade is not okay. Also he’s hiding. Hiding from this cruel old world that just seems to keep throwing aches in his way.

[Come on, this isn’t the worst that could have happened]

(Well it feels like it)

{Ugh, why are you being such a baby about it? It’s not like he recognised us!}

[Yes, and if he did, you sorta fled the scene. And he didn’t follow us, so maybe he isn’t all that interested. Which was what we predicted from the beginning.]

Well this is great. Either fleeing was the greatest idea to ever come to Wade’s mind or it has been the worst. Either way there is nothing to do about it now. What done is done, and all that.

It has been hours now. The shop is probably closed and he doesn’t have any flowers to leave in Petey’s apartment. This indicated the first of many days where Deadpool has not brought flowers to Petey. Would he notice? Would he wonder?

Well it doesn’t matter because Peter is probably home now and even if he isn’t Wade doesn’t have any flowers for him. So really there is nothing to do except waiting for tomorrow and by then find a new flower shop where he isn’t known. Maybe start switching between shops? But the other one had been so perfect! Ugh, this is some mess.

What Wade need is fresh air. Fresh air and maybe to let some steam out. Maybe find some badies to slice in. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. When was the last time he had been slicing and dicing? Too long.

So Wade pulls on the costume and straps the guns and the katanas on and crawls out through his window.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

After Aunt May has left and has forced Peter to tell everything – “EVERYTHING, Peter,” – about Wade – or at least as much as Peter could tell without revealing their alter egos – he slumps down on his couch.

Aunt May had forced him to realize that maybe the platonic thing was, said with her words; “nonsense, young man”. Sadly Peter had to admit that she held a strong case.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all platonic, but Peter isn’t gay. He’s pretty sure on that. And Wade is – as far as Peter knows – a man. Or at least he’s not carrying around any boobs. Or is he? No his not – well Peter wouldn’t really have checked, he’s more of an ass-guy, anyway – and Peter is not gay. Which ultimately means that it is not gonna happen. Peter isn’t sexually interested in men, and Wade is a man.

‘Yeah but what about romantically interested?’ a voice deep down in Peter chest calls out. He’s going to make a wild guess and say that it’s the same thing that keeps swelling and flutter all the time.

But is it right? Can romantic and sexual attraction be independent of each other?

Well, when in doubt, ask the internet. And after about an hour’s research he comes to the conclusion that, yes, romantic and sexual attraction can be independent of each other.

‘But this doesn’t mean anything,’ Peter thinks, as he shuts his computer closed. He’s not crushing on Wade. He is NOT.

Ugh, all this thinking is making his head hurt. Nope, no more tonight. He can’t. What Peter needs is to stop being Peter for a little while and be Spiderman instead. Spiderman doesn’t have to deal with identity crisis and feelings and the likes of it.

So Peter puts on the costume and swings out through his window. Out to save the day.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Badies. Badies everywhere! And Deadpool isn’t even killing any of them! Spidey would be so proud.

Spidey. Fuck.

[You wish]

{We wish!}

Deadpool shakes his head and takes a bullet to the shoulder.

“Ouchie,” he cries out, as he fires the gun in the hand not connected to that shoulder, hitting the shooter in the stomach. Is gut wounds fatal? Who knows?

“Walk it off, pal,” Deadpool calls out to the guy as he shoots another one of his attackers, hitting him in the leg and arm.

“Deadpool!” a voice suddenly calls out above him. Next to him a guy gets a face full of web.

[{“Oh crap”}] three pairs of Deadpool voices utter.

Deadpool finishes off the last guy, and before the web shooter can get his perky ass down on his level, Deadpool runs.

{Very originally, Cinderella}

 Really, this is turning into a bad routine.

Before Spiderman can haul he’s ass back towards him, Deadpool gets into a cab that thankfully appears out of nowhere.

[Thank the cat gods, for the convenience that writers can bring to their characters]

{Hallelujah}

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Okay it’s official. Deadpool is avoiding him.

Why? Why is he doing that? For gosh sake, he keeps leaving flowers in Peter’s apartment, but he can’t up and talk to him face to face? What is going on?

For a moment Peter considers following the cab. Really it wouldn’t be a hard thing to do. Well, expect for the fact that this is New York and there are suddenly hundreds of cabs all over the place. So, yeah, Peter tried. Tried and failed.

Okay what to do then? Better head home. Suddenly the chance to beat up bad guys doesn’t sound so appealing any more. Now he really just wanna go home and crawl under his covers and never show his face again.

So this is what Peter does.

Back home in the safety of his bed and with the suit tucked away in the closet, Peter goes over what he knows.

  1.       Wade keeps leaving him flowers
  2.       He hasn’t seen Deadpool in around 5 weeks now and he is starting to – miss him – _worry_
  3.       Wade knows not only his home address but also his secret identity
  4.       Wade runs away when Spiderman approaches him and try a figure out how he has this information
  5.       Deadpool and Spiderman are friends – sorta
  6.       Wade Wilson and Peter Parker are not
  7.       Peter Parker is maybe /most defiantly/ developing a crush on the merc
  8.       Peter has no way of knowing if his potential feelings are returned
  9.       AND he’s now realizing that neither has the merc



Shit. Maybe that’s it. Wade’s insecure. Well, Spiderman knows that the mercenary isn’t always fun and happy days, and that he does seem to be overplaying his confidence at times. But is he really his insecure? Has he even thought about the possibility of Peter liking him back?

‘Oh, wow, we admit it now. Shit.’

Also has Peter ever shown the slightest gratitude towards the mercenary? Ever? Has Deadpool never thought that maybe Spiderman does enjoy hanging out with him? Wow. That must hurt.

Okay, Peter has a plan now. He knows what he must do. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means that he doesn’t have school, so this should really be no problem.

Confident and satisfied with his plan, Peter falls asleep.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Deadpool can’t sleep. He’s sitting in the corner of his apartment going over the scene again and again. He didn’t even spare Spiderman a look. He just ran.

Gosh he must think he’s insane.

[We are]

{Hell yeah! No one can compete with this level of craziness. Well maybe the Joker. But he’s in other franchise, so in this franchise no one can compete!}

[But the spider won’t want something as crazy as us. We are simply too weird and too fµ©£ed up in the head]

Ah, there’s an idea.

In his state of mind a little quietness might be nice. So Deadpool brings out the guns and shoots himself in the head.

This resolves in quietness for about half an hour. Then his back and so are the voices.

{Wow, very mature, big guy}

[Couldn’t stand the face of reality for once? Huh, very original]

{And look at the mess! Brain all over the place, man. Not cool. Who’s going to clean that up?}

No one, because Deadpool drags his ass to bed and pretends not to listen. But of course it’s quite hard to block out the voices in your head then they are right there, screaming at him.

(Maybe tomorrow will be better)

*~later~*

 

Peter’s great plan has been sat in movement. Everything is ready and now he’s just waiting for Wade. Really this plan has some loopholes, but Peter is going to see aside from them and cross his fingers.

If everything goes like he has planed he will have explanations by the end of the day. Not just about how Wade knows about his apartment or what’s up with the flowers. He will also have explanation for the thing inside his chest and maybe – just maybe – he will resolve what to do with it. Really this is a great plan.

So currently Peter is sitting in a cinema and watching some movie, which he really doesn’t care about – though he does end up finding it extremely awesome and will leave there a big Mad Max fan – leaving his apartment empty. Hopefully Wade won’t be too upset about their half-meeting yesterday, to not show.

Yesterday. Pew, it seems so far away. So many things happened yesterday, and he don’t even know how all that could be crammed into just one day.

So the movie is nice, quite relaxing – except for all the exciting part, which is most of the time – and it helps him clear his head.

All in all Peter is having a great day. After the movie he goes out and sits at a café for a while with a book and buys some very expensive coffee. But it’s worth it and all part of the plan.

Gosh, he hopes the plan works.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

Out of habit Deadpool has returned to the same flower shop. It’s first when the doorbell announce his entre that he remembers that he didn’t plan to come back here. But it’s too late. The cashier has seen him. Damnit, it’s the same girl from yesterday. Well better to get it over with right away.

The girl smiles when he approaches the counter.

“Hello again, sir. You left yesterday without this,” from under the counter she takes out the bouquet.

“Yeah, well, um,” Wade murmurs, not quite sure what to say, not feeling his usual spluttering self.

“The guy who was in here when you left offered to run after you with it,” she says in quite a warmly tone.

This perks Wade’s interest. The guy that was in here? As Wade remembers there was only an old lady and a middle-aged couple in here when he was there yesterday. And then –

“Peter,” Wade whispers, mostly to himself, but the girl seems to pick up on it.

“Do you know him? He seemed like he knew you”

“He did?” Wade turns towards the girl, then realizing that she can probably see his face now.

She doesn’t look freaked out or in any way upset, but there is an apologetically on her face. Or maybe it’s pity. He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care.

“Yeah, I think so. He said something like not knowing you enough, or something in the lines of that,” the girl scrunches up her face in thought. A moment later she pales.

“He’s not …” she stammers then sinks and continues; “the guy?”

“The guy?” Wade asks questioning.

“Yeah, you know. _The_ guy.” Then Wade doesn’t get her point she sighs and continues, forming the words as you would say them to a child that doesn’t get the point; “Is he the guy you keep buying flowers to?”

“Oh,” Wade gets out, taken by surprise. He really needs to switch shop. These people know something about him.

“Um, well, I guess, yeah,” Wade stammers out, not quite sure why he’s telling this girl that he doesn’t know.

“Ugh this is so exciting! I can’t wait to tell the other!” she squeals happily. “I most congratulate you. That is some honk of a man, you got yourself there,” she says and winks at him.

Okay this is getting ridiculous. Wade is out of here. He slams the cash on the counter and turns to leave.

“Wait, wait!” the girl exclaims, but Wade is leaving. “I forgot to tell you something!”

“What?!” Wade turns to face quickly losing his cold. He had a crap night, and is really not feeling the cheery cashier anymore.

“He was in here this morning!” she says, a smile spreading on her face. Apparently she has not notice that she is starting to get on his nerves.

This makes Wade freeze though.

“He was in here again?” Wade gets out.

“Yeah, yeah! I was just getting in, so I didn’t see what he was buying, but it was him, all right!”

Wade is in shock. He leaves the shop without looking back and heads right home. Getting into his suit he goes over the different explanations this could have.

  1.       Peter thought the cashier girl was hot and wanted her number; quite possibly
  2.       Peter wanted to buy himself some flowers, because the ones that Wade buys are crap; also quite possibly
  3.       Peter was in there to buy flower for some girl that he fancies; quite, quite possibly



And then there’s the little swelling feeling in his chest telling him there’s a fourth explanation. But Wade can’t name what that explanation should be. He can’t.

{Can’t or wont’?}

[Won’t. Don’t wanna get your hopes up, just to have them burned down when reality comes around]

But Wade goes anyway. He makes the trip over the rooftops in bright midday and he couldn’t give a crap. He’s gotta to check this out.

Then he gets to Peter’s building he doesn’t really notice anything. And there’s nothing suspicious in the apartment. Well except for Peter moving some of the flowers, but they seem to all still be there.

[So we were right and he probably just went there for the cashier]

{She did call him a ‘honk of a man’. Which is gross. Gross but true}

So Deadpool leaves again through the window and crawls up to the rooftop. Suddenly drained, Wade just sits here for a while. He can’t really muster up any energy to leave and get back to the apartment. He knows that his just going to sit there and let the self-hatred clog up and really he would rather push that for a little while.

So Wade sits there. Starring out on the streets of New York. It really is not that half bad a view. It’s central and it’s easy to get from here to mostly anywhere. He can see why Peter chose this place.

Peter-

Sighing, Wade stands and he’s about to leave. And that’s when he notices it.

A single purple tulip, laying on the rooftop.

The feeling inside Wade’s chest is fluttering like crazy.

Carefully he makes his way over to the single flower. It really is a tulip. It’s a little more bloomed than the one that Wade gave Peter and it still has some of its leaves. Around its stem is a small note attached.

      _T_ _hanks Wade_

Wade is done for. He can’t even deny it anymore. Gosh, he tried, but he can’t anymore.

He’s falling a hundred miles an hour for this kid. Damnit.

{Well, we all saw this one coming}

[Shush, let him have this moment]

The swelling, fluttering thing in Wade’s chest finally has a name, but he can’t bring himself to say it. Not even to just himself. Not even the voices try to name. Apparently they are all in awe.

Wade carefully holds the tulip in his hand. Never has he been more careful while trying to get home.

Back at his apartment he finds the cleanest glass he has and put clean water in it. Damnit, he doesn’t even have a vase for it. The, thankfully, tall, clean glass must do.

But where to put it? His apartment is a mess. For crying out loud, there’s brain scattered in one corner.

He leaves the flower in the kitchen and gets a more or less clean towel and starts to wipe up the mess. He even gets a vacuum cleaner and vacuums the floor. Wiping down the coffee table he notices that his apartment has never been this clean before. Not that he can remember anyway.

Carefully he places the flower on the coffee table. It seems to let out a glow. A beacon of hope.

{Damnit, when did we get so sentimental and poetic?}

[I think it’s just the writer getting ahead of themselves with symbolism]

(Are you guys crying?)

[We don’t have bodies, we can’t cry]

{YE-HA-HA *sobs*}

He can’t. He’s got to get out of here. He can’t be what the tulip demands of him. He’s not okay in his head, and Peter should stay the hell away from him. Gosh, what was he thinking? Trying to woo Spiderman? What stupid idea. He could never be something that the hero would interested in.

Strapping his guns and katanas on, he crawls through the window and leaves. Leaving the single tulip to shine light in his gloomy apartment.

 

*~later~*

 

Peter has no idea if the plan worked.

Well the flower isn’t on the roof anymore, when he checks, so maybe Deadpool saw it.

But there’s no other sign that the mercenary has seen the flower. Yes, there’s a new bouquet in the apartment – doesn’t that one look a little familiar? – but otherwise there’s no sign that the merc has seen the flower.

Shit. What if someone else found it and took it? Then Wade has no idea what Peter did.

And damn, he had been so careful then he went to pick a flower. At first he hadn’t known what kind to get. Maybe something that said “I-think-I-might-have-a-giant-crush-on-you-and-please- feel-something-similar?” Yeah that would be great. But he couldn’t get himself to ask the assistants at the flower shop if they had anything that said something like that.

But then he remembered. The first flower Wade had left in his apartment, that Peter at first glance had thought was from Aunt May. So he had gone with that.

But now there is no sign that Wade has gotten the flower and he has no possible way of knowing what his reaction was, if he did get it. Gosh, he wished Gwen was here. She would know what to do.

For the briefest of moments he considers calling Aunt May, to hear her opinion on the matter. But no, she wouldn’t get it. And he can’t explain the situation to her either.

So instead he’s going to pretend like the plan worked and continue with it. Which means getting into the suit and crawling out through the window. Crawling up onto the roof, Spiderman takes in the view.

‘If I was the merc with a mouth, where would I go?’  Spiderman thinks to himself. But this doesn’t really give him more answers. Unless he can find the specific taco joint that Wade might go to, he is going to be browsing the city for hours. Maybe he could call up some of the Avengers and hear if they have got any new of Deadpool? But then they might want to know why Spiderman is looking for Deadpool. No better to surf the rooftops looking for him.

So Spiderman takes off, webbing his way to where the merc seems to hang around the most, hope against hope that he’ll find him there.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

There are like zero badies out tonight. Even if there are, Deadpool can’t find them.

[You’re not even trying to find them, though]

{I don’t get it. Why are we even upset?}

[Because we don’t’ know have to deal with feelings]

“And what the hell was that anyway?  A flower? What is that suppose to mean? Isn’t he supposed to be some big smart hero, who can charm anyone with his words?”

{Aren’t you confusing him with Captain America?}

“Ugh, this blows,” Deadpool huffs, ignoring the boxes that now are starting discussing which Avenger is the best.

So Deadpool his deep in his own head and that’s probably why he doesn’t notice the arachnid-theme superhero, swing his way over to where Deadpool is sitting.

When Deadpool finally notice the movement on the roof it’s too late to run. And really he’s caught by surprise and is frozen in the moment.

“Deadpool, hey,” Spiderman gets out. Does that voice sound nervous to anyone else? The boxes have quieted and are both waiting in awe to see who this is going down.

“So, um, I,” the web-shooter clears his throat. “I wanted to say thanks. For all the flowers. They are really, um, lovely.” A blush emerges on the spider’s face, but this is of course hidden to Deadpool, because he’s wearing a mask.

“Really, thank you so much for them, Wade,” this makes the mercenary widen his eyes. Okay, no, he’s not ready for this. He doesn’t know what comes after this, but he’s not ready for it. Nope.

“I just wanted to know why- Hey, where are you going?!” Spiderman stumbles, then the mercenary runs into his shoulder and past him.

“Sorry, Baby Boy, not today!” Deadpool calls out over his shoulder.

Spiderman is so stunned that it takes him a while to gather his thoughts. Oh, no. He is not running away again.

But apparently he is, because then Spiderman finally runs after him the merc is no wear in sight.

“Damnit Wade,” Spiderman yells out over the roof. This is not the end. Screw it, he is going to find Deadpool and talk this out.

Which means he needs the help of the Avengers. A quick call to Tony, who thankfully has his phone build into his suit, gets him the Avengers Address Book, which is apparently a thing.

In the Avengers Address Book of Both Hero, Villain and Anti-hero, every address known is written down. Thankfully Spiderman convinced the other Avengers, to leave his address out of it then he joined them.

It takes a couple of searches, but in the end, Spiderman finds the New York address of one Wade Winston Wilson, aka Deadpool, aka Merc with a Mouth.

“Finally,” Peter murmurs and closes the address book on his phone. Running to the edge of the rooftop he starts swinging his way to the address of Wade Winston Wilson.

 

*~Meanwhile~*

 

{Why the hell did you run away?}

[Because we’re a big baby, and can’t deal with feelings and failure]

{It’s because we’re such a chicken shit and don’t have the guts to face it}

[But really it was the smartest thing to do. He can’t break our heart if we never see him again]

{We knew from the beginning that it was going to go this way}

[Did you really think that he was gonna wanna someone as hideous as us? Face it we’re too damaged to ever have something as feelings returned]

[No way, someone could ever fall for this ugly mug]

The boxes have been going on like this since Deadpool entered the apartment and crawled into the corner. He can’t help but agree with them. Really they are just telling the truth like it is. Better put this behind him and maybe leave New York for a while, and just not come back. Maybe go to Bahamas. That would be nice. There’s no one to bother him there any way. And really with his job he can work anywhere. There are always evil crooks that can be taken down.

Yes, better start parking before he thinks more about this. Now where did he put that travelling back? It’s gotta be here somewhere.

Wade’s search gets interrupted while he’s face deep in old clothes and dirty underwear. Someone is knocking rather loudly on the door.

“If it’s that pizza that I never ordered, then you can take it back!” Wade calls out and continues to dig through the stack of dirty clothes.

The knocking stops. Then it intensifies.

Sighning Wade gets up and turns toward the door.

“Knock it off!” {Pun intended} “I’m sorta busy right now! So get lost!”

The knocking doesn’t stop.

“Oh, for fµ©£ sake!” Wade tromps over to the door ripping it open. “I SAID GET – oh.”

Standing in the door is one very pissed off looking Spiderman.

{HERE COMES THE BIG LOVE-SHOW-DOWN!}

“Um, hey Spidey,” Wade mumbles out. “What are you doing here?”

Crap. He can’t run. There’s literally nowhere to run now. He’s a fly caught in the web of a very pissed off and very {hot} _angry_ looking spider.

“WHAT THE HELL, WADE?” Peter yells while pushing himself inside Wade’s apartment. He’s really had enough of this and now he just wants some answers.

“Well do come in,” Wade murmurs to himself, but Peter hears it.

“Oh, like you’re one to talk! You have been letting yourself into my apartment for more than a week now! I think it’s only fair that you experience for yourself!” Peter assesses the scene. The apartment is a mess. There are dirty clothes everywhere and trash it’s lying in every corner, expect for one.

“Um, yeah, about that”, Wade looks down on his feet no able to meet Peter’s glaring gaze.

“What is that even about Wade? Leaving flowers all over my apartment? What’s up with that? But- no, no – you can’t talk to me in person. It’s easier to just keep like tons of flowers without explanation? And then just run away when I try to thank you!” This makes Wade look up. Thank him? Well he had seen the flower but that didn’t mean – did it?

“And then I get the first flower and I think ‘Huh, well, he just probably just left town and don’t wanna say goodbye.’ And really that makes sense. But then I get the next batch and you can imagine my surprise. So I go looking for you, but you’re nowhere to be found. And you have already been gone for a 4 weeks so really what am I to think?”

“Um, sorry,” Wade mumbles.

{Did we just apologize?}

[Shut up, I wanna watch this]

“No, you don’t get to be sorry, Wade! Because, damnit, this is the nicest someone has done for me. And then you won’t even let me thank you!” Peter’s been pacing while letting all his steam out. Really he’s not sure if it helps. He feels the word coming more freely now, but he’s still very upset and confused.

“So imagine my surprise and confusing then I find you, beating up some guys and getting SHOT in the shoulder!” Oh yeah, he did get shot. That explains why the cabbie looked so weird at him. Well aside from the fact that he was wearing a suit and had guns and a katanas strapped on.

“And then, when I try to talk to you, you run! No explanation and this just leave me more confused! So I figure, ‘Well, if he doesn’t wanna talk with me, when I’ll just leave a note!’ And then the same day I find you again, and again you run!

“Twice, Wade! Twice have you run from me, when I’m trying to thank you and get some explanations!”

 “Thrice,” Wade murmurs.

“What?!”

“Thrice. I have run from you thrice.”

[Qualifying you for the role of Cinderella]

{Uh, does that mean we get to wear a gown?!}

“So it was you in shop. Goddamnit, I should have followed you. Unbe-friggen-livable!” Peter slumps down in Wade’s couch pulling off his mask and running hand through his hair.

Wade looks at him and contemplates his options of trying to make it for the window.

“Don’t you dare, try to take off again!” Peter calls from the couch. “Get your ass over here!”

Slouching his shoulders Wade walks over to the couch, standing beside it, not sure if is allowed to sit.

Peter, still with his hands in his hair – which is worthy of bed-head-messy, Wade notices – gestures for Wade to sit down beside him.

“Why did you run away?” Peter asks tiredly. Apparently all the air in the balloon has gone out.

“Because I knew what you would say,” Wade answers, just as tiredly. He just wants this conversation to be over, so he can go back to self-loathing and packing for the – fleeing – trip.

“What would I say, then? ‘Cause I’m having the feeling that you’re wrong about it”

This makes Wade perk up, but he doesn’t let his hopes goes up. He can’t only to have them crushed again.

“You would have said that it is very nice of me, but really don’t ‘cause you don’t like my ugly mug and, um, that I’m pathetic,” which is true. He is.

Peter takes a deep breath and lets it out. Then he starts laughing.

This startles Wade and he almost falls off the couch. Heart sinking in his chest he prepares himself for getting trashed.

“Did you – did you seriously – seriously not listen – to all that – that I just said?” Peter gets out between laughs.

“Um,” Wade looks down on the floor again. He didn’t. He was too focused on the angry tone in Peter’s voice and angry pacing.

“I said,” Peter says, as he turns to face Wade, who’s still looking at the floor. “That it was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

This makes Wade look up. Really? No one has ever done something like this for Petey? But he has such a cute butt? Why would anyone not want to throw flowers in the guy’s face?

“And, I said I wanted to thank you for that, Wade.” He glances momentarily that the flower on the coffee table. “And if I just wants sure how to do that. So -”

Peter is leaning forward. Why is he leaning forward? He’s starting to crowd up in Wade’s space. Why would he do that? Oh, no, he’s coming closer. He’s not stopping!

Gently Peter places his lips on Wade’s still masked cheek. Wade is so stunned that he can’t even flinch away from him.

A satisfied grin spreads on Peter’s face and he leans back in the couch.

Wade is stunned. What just happened? Everything is out of focus and the boxes are quiet. Then Yellow starts wooing and White sighs.

{[Finally!]}

Getting aware of himself again, Wade lifts a glove-covered hand to the cheek that Peter just – just KISSED?! HOLY CRAP! PETEY KISSED HIM!

The grin is still wide on Peter’s face and he only starts to laugh when Wade’s eyes widen and he looks up at him, shocked.

“Told you, you were probably wrong,” he grins.

“Holy crap,” slips out of Wades mouth.

“Now do you wanna tell me, how exactly you found my apartment?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are pictures that are supposed to go with this fic, but because I have no idea how to attach them,  
> [I'll just leave you this link that'll take you right to them](http://thunder-lizards.tumblr.com/post/142648444369/words-of-an-assbutt-songbird-these-are-the)  
> (do tell me if it needs updating!)  
> These pictures are made by me and my bro, Karoline, which this fic is a present for.
> 
> /Also I want to thank everyone that has already read and liked this fic! It means a hellvua lot to me/


End file.
